


Appealing

by Zemblem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Porn, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Large Breasts, Licking, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zemblem/pseuds/Zemblem
Summary: "I’d always been regarded as a forward man, my charisma and charm knowing no bounds. I was someone who sought after a person like prey if I had any inkling of interest in them. And yet the moment Rhea steps into a room I fall so bewitched I can barely function. She had the power to make the hair on the back of my neck stand up and my lower back bead with sweat."TLDR: Rhea make Sylvain go BRRRRR
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Rhea, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Himself, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Rhea, sylvain jose gautier - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Appealing

I dropped my orange on the floor, the bouncing of it in unison for a moment with the heavy footsteps I had heard enter the room. I’d frozen as Felix lithely picked it up for me, placing the orange into my open hand, attempting to draw me back into the conversation we were having and failing. He noticed my posture, pin straight as if someone had pricked me, before turning to where my gaze fell, and sniffing in response. 

“You dog,” he said before walking away from the counter and back to our table.

I could distinguish the sound of her footsteps from ten battlefields away. 

Rhea had entered the room from outside, Seteth following close behind as he prattled to her mercilessly, most likely about the coming plans for the ball. Her eyes were downcast, seeming to trace every small crack in the grain of the dining hall floor before she met my gaze for a moment from under her eyelashes. I hadn’t even managed to gasp before she had already walked away into the sanctum of Garreg Mach monastery. My eyes trailed behind her as she left and I couldn’t help but trace every curve of her on the way out.

A light pressure knocked upside my head and I turned slowly to see Felix studying me for a moment, his hand still out-stretched from whatever he had thrown. But I was too dazed, too hunger-struck to pay attention.

_Had I simply imagined the delicate smile playing at her lips after seeing me? Had she meant for me to see it at all?_

I’d always been regarded as a forward man, my charisma and charm knowing no bounds. I was someone who sought after a person like prey if I had any inkling of interest in them. And yet the moment Rhea steps into a room I fall so bewitched I can barely function. She had the power to make the hair on the back of my neck stand up and my lower back bead with sweat. 

Without another thought my feet carried me forward. I heard Felix call after me, something about stealing from the dining hall, but I was already making a beeline towards my dorm room. I couldn’t help the way my eyes scanned across the campus begging for another feral glimpse of her.

I didn't succeed. She’d seemed to evaporate after leaving my sight.

I took the stairs two at a time, bobbing past fellow students, and quickly shutting myself in my room. The doors locked behind me with a loud clamor and the drumming of my heart in my ear did little to distract me as I rushed to close my blinds, my food tray discarded against the sill.

I had almost pulled the fabric all the way closed when I suddenly caught sight of her. I leaned closer wishing the Goddess had blessed me with better eyesight, my fingers gently gliding softly down the curtains. There in the distance she walked up the stairs of the church. My eyes could barely make out the shadows the setting sun cast against her figure. The heat under my turtleneck was enough to drive someone crazy, but I couldn’t focus on it. My hands quickly worked of their own volition: suddenly I was reaching for the vial I kept close to my bed and applying it generously. I shivered a little as the cold liquid met my cock. That discomfort soon went away, however, and was replaced by a sensation of immense, warm pleasure.

Rhea paused at the top of the stairs, her hands rubbing at her arms against the Ethereal Moon evening. Oh, how badly I wanted be near her and exhale against her neck, anything to give her some reprieve from the cold. I would wrap myself around her like a blanket if she needed. It didn’t matter whether or not we were clothed... though at this moment I preferred not.

I slowed my motion a bit as I studied her waistline and the amazing way it sloped out either way you looked at it. It was as though the Goddess herself had handcrafted her. Oh, to behold her supple breasts as they rested comfortably in her dress! So badly I wanted to reach out and stroke her gently, my fingers slowly caressing her fullness beneath the silky fabric. I would trace just around her nipples, studying the way her face would blush as my fingers barely touched her. So badly I want to bite the skin beneath them and kiss where the tissue meets her heart. And to taste them-

My eyes would have rolled far back in my head if I hadn’t still been staring at her. 

A quick gust of wind passed through her hair and with that she was lead inside the church. I quickly shut my blinds, savoring her image as I leaned over my desk, my hand gripping myself tightly as frustration enveloped me.

I wasn’t done admiring her physique. 

After tracing her breasts with my tongue I’d want to explore so much more. The gentle dip of her stomach and the plumpness there would be so enticing. How soft her skin would be… I wanted to lick below her belly button and leave marks she’d stare at for days while thinking of me.

 _Would she touch herself?_

Would she sin and think about the way my tongue reached places she didn’t think a tongue would go? In a frenzy, barely understanding what I was doing, I grabbed the orange in front of me, my free hand acting quickly to work away the peel. 

The moment it was unsheathed I released my cock to pry apart the fruit's core delicately, setting aside one half before continuing with my mission. I stared at the half of an orange in my palm for a moment, my eyes examining its anatomy before my lips found the shape they were seeking.

I let myself fall backwards onto my bed as Rhea mounted my face, her body gently rocking against my lips to her pleasure. The taste of her was enough of an aphrodisiac to me I grew harder. One of her hands pulled at my hair pulling me closer as I periodically stuck my tongue into her, curling against the spot I knew she liked touched so much. Her other hand gripped at her breasts, seeming to put on a show for me and though I relished it, _going down on her_ was enough for me.

She was glorious in every way I could think of the word, her hair draping behind her and tickling where it touch my chest, her toes scrunching tightly against my arms. My own hand didn’t let up as she continued to ride me, stroking in rhythm with her movement. My tongue pointedly flicked at her clit and that voice I admired so much in the Cathedral sang out in pleasure. I shivered. So badly I wanted to cup her, to feel her but I couldn’t let my cock go.

I could feel her tensing as the pressure built and her speed picked up. My lips surrounded her clit for a moment, sucking like I knew she liked and she suddenly grew quiet, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. My tongue lapped widely against her as I mouthed, “come” into her.

“Come,” I moaned from the bass of my throat. “Come, Rhea.”

Her brows furrowed further together and she shushed me, applying more weight against my lips as though gagging me. 

Her thighs began to twitch against my ears and watching her melt at my touch made me simmer.

With one huff, another, and a tense shriek she came, her body vibrating against me and moistening my lips. This was enough to set me off, that familiar warmth of my own member beginning to boil over as I ushered out my own moan, my hands suddenly too hot with cum. 

Slowly I regained my breath and what little remained of my composure as my eyes opened.

…

I’d completely squeezed the orange to bits, the taste of it still vibrant in my mouth.

I should have blushed beet red in shame, but in the comfort of my own room I couldn’t help but smirk in approval with a raised brow.

I sure am creative when I'm horny.

…

_I’d have to keep oranges stocked in my room for the next time Rhea smiled at me._


End file.
